Interesting Year
by wolftracks17
Summary: Draco, Pansy and Blaise become friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Slytherin Prince and the Golden Boy seem to like each other more then they let on, and Pansy, Blaise, Ron and Hermione are determined to get them togeather, pairingsPxB RxH DxH! X3
1. Introductions

Harry sat in his compartment on the train, alone. Ron and Hermione had prefect duties and had to be at the front. Some people tried to talk to Harry as he waited for his friends to return, they found him unresponsive, and left him to himself. The train had traveled about a third of the way to Hogwarts when the door to his compartment opened again. Harry looked up, knowing it was too early to be Ron and Hermione. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkison were standing at the door

"We're sitting here now Potter" Draco stated, he had to keep up his 'act', to avoid suspicion from others

Yes he liked the Golden Boy, he had for a long time, and he had switched to the light side for him, along with Blaise and Pansy

Harry stood up, the 3 before him tensed, reaching for their wands

"I'll sit somewhere else then" Harry's voice sounded dead, his lack of spirit confused and concerned Draco. He reached out and caught Harry's arm

"What's the matter with you?" a tiny bit of concern could be detected in his voice, he was unprepared for Harry's reaction though

When Draco grabbed his arm, Harry's entire body flinched. He jerked out of Draco's grip, cradling his arm, and rushed part Blasie and Pansy

This made no sense with the three Slytherin's until Draco looked at his hand. It was covered in blood, and it wasn't his blood, it was Harry's

"Shit, that moron is hurt" Draco exclaimed

"Should we go get him?" Pansy asked

"Yes, Pansy you stay here and get a First Aid kit, Blaise you and I should go look for him"

Blaise and Pansy nodded, she started to look for the kit (they had them on the train in case of emergencies) as Draco and Blaise left

When they got to the hallway they decided to split up, Draco going left and Blaise going right. Draco walked down the hallway, looking in the compartment windows. As he neared the end of the car all the compartments he saw were full. He was about to give up hope when he saw someone sitting on the bench at the end of the car

'Bingo' he thought to himself

"Potter" he called out

Harry looked up as his name was called, the dead look that was on his face worried Draco, though he wouldn't admit it. Draco noticed that he was still holding his arm, he frowned

"Come on Potter, we need to see your arm" he held out his hand, Harry looked at him warily, searching his face for any sign of a trick. When he found none he cautiously offered his left hand to Draco, who pulled him gently off the bench and pulled him back toward the compartment

Pansy looked up as she heard the compartment door slide open. Draco had his hand on Harry's shoulder and was gently leading the boy into the room

"Sit him down over here Draco" she patted the seat in front of her, Draco steered Harry to the seat and then sat down next to him. The compartment door opened again

"I couldn't find…him" his sentenced trailed off as he spotted Harry in the room, Draco smirked at him

"Couldn't find who?" he sneered

"Oh shut up" Blasie grumbled

"Ok, you need to take your shirt off so I can look at the wound properly" Pansy ordered as she looked through the First Aid kit, they all knew some healing spells but they weren't very powerful, they would need to use the kit as well

Harry stiffened and shook his head, using his left hand to roll up his right sleeve. He then offered his arm to Pansy. Draco and Blaise looked at each other, why didn't Potter want to take his shirt off?

"Its just your shirt Potter, just take it off" Blasie encouraged, again Harry shook his head

"Fine, we'll just do it the hard way" Draco stated as he took out his wand and vanished Harry's shirt. Harry yelped in surprise but couldn't stop the spell

There was a clatter as Draco's wand fell to the floor. The three Slyterins started in horror at the wounds they could now see. The word FREAK was carved into middle of his chest. Other cuts and bruises were scattered all over him, he was malnourished as well, you could see his ribs. Draco gagged, Blaise had to turn away and Pansy put her face in her hands

"Bloody hell Potter" Draco whispered, Harry looked away from them

"What happened to you?" Pansy asked quietly

Harry didn't answer right away, about a minute went by until he answered, almost so quietly they didn't hear it

"…..my uncle……"

Pansy's eyes filled with tears but she wiped them away furiously. Blaise and Draco looked at Harry, stunned. They had thought he lived with a family that worshipped him hand and foot. They had never imagined this

Pansy took out a green potion and looked a Draco

"You need to hold him down, this is going to hurt. Blaise, see if you can find Weasly and Granger" Blaise nodded and practically ran out of the compartment

Draco swallowed nervously and carefully approached Harry; his eyes were closed, obviously preparing himself for the pain to come. Pansy had him lie down, then Draco half leaned on him while he was pinning his right arm down, being careful of the wounds on his chest. Pansy slowly poured the green potion on the gash. Harry tensed and jerked under Draco's grip, small whimpers escaped him as the potion was absorbed into the wound, but Pansy wasn't done yet. She motioned to Draco; he climbed up on the seat and put a leg on either side of Harry, straddling him. He pinned his arms to his sides, being careful of the gash on his right arm, while Pansy poured the potion on the rest of his wounds. Draco thought he saw a tiny blush through all the wincing but he must have imagined it

After Pansy had put disinfectant on all of his wounds, she got out another potion. When this potion was poured over his wounds, Harry began to relax. Draco let him go and climbed off him, in the nick of time too. The compartment door crashed open

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, seeing him, she charged forward, Ron at her heals and Blaise panting behind them, Draco wisely stepped back

"Harry, what happened to you? Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione questioned, gripping his hand

"Bloody hell mate" Ron seemed horrified to see his best friend in this state, his face changed to fury as he looked at the word carved into Harry's chest

"Did _he _do this to you" he growled out "We told you to tell us if this happened again"

"Again!?! You mean this has happened to him before!?!" Pansy exclaimed

Harry sat up and glared at Hermione and Ron, Draco was relieved, he was starting to act normally

"I told you not to mention that" Harry growled out, he shook Hermione off and winced, which drew Pansy's attention

"Ok, ok you 3 can continue this later, I still have to finish this" Hermione looked like she wanted to argue but Ron caught her arm and dragged her back, Pansy motioned to Draco and Blaise

"Ok, you two know a healing spell right? Well I want you to help me heal his more serious wounds" Pansy pulled out her wand and sat next to Harry

Hermione pulled out her own wand and went to help but Pansy shook her head

"Your to emotional to be any help right now, you won't be able to concentrate enough" Hermione scowled but sat back down, she knew Pansy was right

Draco and Blaise pulled out their own wands and approached Harry, Blaise sat on Harry's other side and Draco kneeled in front of him

"_Episky_" they whispered, Draco and Blaise were working on his chest while Pansy worked on his arm. Though they weren't strong enough to heal the wounds all the way, but they did make them smaller

"Ok, that's all that we can do. You should go to the hospital wing when we get to Hogwarts" Pansy said as she wrapped the remaining wounds in bandages

Harry nodded, staring out the window as Pansy bandaged him up. When she was done he turned to Draco, a slight smile on his face

"What about my shirt?" he asked

Draco and Blaise chuckled, Pansy smiled slightly, Ron and Hermione were lost

"Just get a new one out of your trunk" Draco said, still smiling slightly

Harry's face fell, and he looked down at the ground

"I sent my trunk to Dumbledore 4 weeks ago, I don't have anything with me"

"Why'd you do that?" Blaise questioned

Harry looked out the window "So nothing would get damaged"

Hermione got up and hugged him, carefully. Harry patted her on the back reassuringly Draco sighed and hopped up on the seat to reach his trunk. When he and Blaise were looking for Harry, Pansy had put their trunks in the luggage rack above the seats. He rummaged around in it for a while before pulling out a dark green short sleeve shirt, he tossed it to Harry

"Here, you can give it back when you get your stuff"

"Thanks" Harry said as he put on the shirt, wincing slightly. After the shirt was on he straitened up and offered his hand to Draco

"Lets start over. Names Harry"

Draco looked at Harry, shocked by this sudden offer. He smiled and shook his hand

"Call me Draco. You've met Blasie and Pansy" he said nodding over at them

"Well now I have" Harry answered, offering his hand to Blasie and then Pansy, when he shook Pansy's hand he thanked her for helping him

"You guys have met Ron and Hermione" this was a more tense meeting; there was lot of history between Draco and Ron that Ron didn't seem to want to forget. Blaise stepped forward and offered his hand to Hermione first

"Blasie Zabini, call me Blasie" Hermione shook his hand, beaming

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you" she then offered her hand to Pansy

"Nice to meet you Pansy"

"And you, can't tell you how much of a relief it will be to have another girl to help keep these boys in line" Pansy said with a smile, Hermione laughed quietly and turning to Draco she seemed to falter a little. Draco shifted nervously, Harry elbowed him, glaring at him he offered his hand to Hermione

"Call me Draco if you want" she smiled slightly and shook his hand and he opened his mouth again "Sorry for being such an ass these past years" he knew it wouldn't cut it as an apology but it was the best he could do for the moment

Hermione looked surprised at his apology, but smiled, nodding to him as she stepped back. Now came the hard part. Ron. He stared at Malfoy a long time, Harry and Hermione didn't think he would accept a hand if it was offered. Ron turned toward Blaise, and offered his hand

"Ron Weasly, nice to meet you" Ron said as Blasie shook his hand

"Blaise, as I'm sure you've heard before" Ron chuckled slightly, turning to Pansy

"Again, I'm Ron" Pansy laughed

"And again, I'm Pansy"

He turned toward Draco again and just looked at him. Clearly he was not going to offer his hand. Draco glanced at Harry, who nodded encouragingly. He swallowed and offered his hand to Ron

"Uh.. Draco Malfoy" he offered Ron no apology, because he knew it wouldn't be accepted, Ron stared at the hand that was offered to him and, smirking, he took it

"Ron Weasly" he shook Draco's hand slightly before dropping it again. Harry laughed, drawing everyone's attention to him

"Well that was fun" he said while chuckling, Draco and Blaise smiled slightly while Pansy and Hermione giggled and Ron laughed

"So shall we sit down now? Or are we gonna stand the entire ride?" Harry asked as he sat down, the others followed his example and sat down too. On one side Harry sat next to the window, Draco next to him and Hermione next to Draco. On the other side, Ron sat across from Hermione, Blaise sat next to him and Pansy had the window. After several tries, they finally found a good topic and settled down for a peaceful ride

**omg…. That was a loooooooong ch….. so tired…. can't continue… unless u review XD**

**the next ones won't be this long**

**anyway, what do u think? Please review X3**


	2. Sleeping Chaos

After they had some snacks off the trolley Harry fell asleep. Hermione smiled and asked if everyone could lower their voices. They were enjoying a conversation about quidditch, well the boys were, the girls were exchanging disdainful glances as they listened to them argue. Suddenly the train hit a bump that jolted everyone, Harry slumped over, still sleeping, and landed on Draco's shoulder. Draco jumped and blushed slightly, no one had noticed yet so he calmed himself down and turned to the others

"Heavy sleeper is he?" Draco commented quietly, as the others turned toward him Harry mumbled something in his sleep, turning his attention to him, Draco missed the look that passed between Hermione and Ron. When he turned back to the rest of them everyone was grinning

"What?" he whispered, glaring at them

"Comfortable Draco?" Blaise teased, Pansy snickered, they knew the Draco liked Harry, and while they had no problem with it, this opportunity to bug him could not be ignored

Draco glared at all of them and whispered "You want me to wake him up?" he looked at Hermione "You're the one that said to let him sleep"

Hermione smiled wider, while everyone was concentrated on her and Draco, she and Ron were the only ones that had seen Harry smile slightly as he rested on Draco's shoulder

"No, you should let him sleep, he doesn't get enough at night" she answered quietly

Draco looked back down at Harry; he did seem to be resting peacefully. He smiled slightly, a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, who motioned to Ron, who saw it too. They looked inquiringly at Pansy and Blaise, who grinned and shrugged innocently

Hermione smiled knowingly and started the conversation again. They were about ¾ of the way there when Ron yawned, which reminded Draco and Blaise of how tired they were. They had prolonged packing until the last second so they had to stay up late and pack. Blaise leaned on Pansy

"I'm tired" he stated, closing his eyes. Pansy rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Hermione, Ron looked amazed, he glanced at Hermione but then shook his head and leaned against the wall

Draco yawned again; he could lean against the wall because Harry was attached to him

'Maybe I should just lean on him…. NO! no no no, just stay awake' he thought to himself, shaking his head as if to remove the thought

A little while later Draco could hardly sit up straight, he kept leaning down on Harry and then when he realized what he was doing he sat back up. Pansy and Hermione watched with amusement out of the corner of their eyes. Finally Draco just leaned his head on top of Harry's and closed his eyes

'He smells nice…' was he last thought before drifting off to sleep

Pansy noticed and nudged Blasie, who opened one eye to look at the 2 in front of him. He smiled at the sight and closed his eyes again. Hermione's eyes lit up, she stood up on her seat and quietly reached into her trunk. After awhile of rummaging she pulled out a camera. Pansy giggled quietly, but her movement shook Blaise off her shoulder an onto her lab, she blushed and glared at a giggling Hermione

Hermione took a picture of Draco and Harry, then, when she saw Pansy looking down at Blaise she took a picture of the too. Pansy scowled but then brightened, she had a plan

"Can I see the pictures?" she whispered, Hermione nodded and held out the camera, Pansy looked at them and smiled, they were great pictures, when Hermione held out her hand for the camera Pansy pushed her towards Ron. Hermione stumbled back and landed on Ron's lap. He snorted in his sleep but didn't wake up, instead he wrapped his arms around her like she was a teddy bear and pulled her closer. Pansy took the picture

"Ha ha, pay back" she said, Hermione was too busy blushing to answer. She tried to stand back up but Ron wouldn't let her go, after minutes of trying she gave up

"Hope you're happy" she growled out

"Oh I am, and so are you by the look of it" Pansy shot back, smiling

Hermione blushed and looked away. Pansy giggled and took out her wand, she cast a spell on Ron's watch

"What did you do?" Hermione asked

"Set the alarm, we can relax for about 20 min, then we have to get up and get ready for Hogwarts" she explained, Hermione nodded and snuggled into Ron, closing her eyes. Pansy leaned up against the window and drifted off as well

--later—

Harry was the first to wake up. He carefully sat up and moved Draco onto his shoulder, smiling at him. It wasn't a big secret, so he liked him, so what? Hermione and Ron didn't have any problem with it; they even encouraged him to do something about it. Harry looked around the rest of the compartment and his smile widened. Pansy was asleep against the window, Blaise's head on her lap. Ron was leaning against the wall, both arms wrapped firmly around Hermione, who was leaning against his chest

He looked down at Draco again. Brushing some hair out of his face, he realized he had never seen him so relaxed. Suddenly his eyes opened, silvery grey met forest green

Harry blushed and looked away; Draco sat up straight, blushing too

"Uh.." Draco started but was cut off when Ron's watch let out a high-pitched ring. Blaise jerked awake, falling off the seat and onto the floor, waking Pansy. Ron stirred and found himself face to face with a sleeping Hermione. He let out a startled yelp and let go of her, she grabbed his arm as she started to fall, dragging him down with her

Harry, Draco and Pansy started laughing at the 3 on the floor

"Well that worked out well" Pansy said, as she tossed Hermione her camera

"Ok, we're almost there so we need to put our robes on and get ready to go" Hermione stated, catching her camera as she stood up

Everyone except Harry nodded, he sat down and stared out the window as everyone else got they're robes out. He jumped when a robe was dumped on him; he looked up to see Draco putting on his own robe

"That's my spare, I changed the colors so you can borrow it until you get your stuff" he said, without looking at him. Harry smiled and stood up, slipping on the robe

--10 min later—

As the stepped off the train, Hermione and Ron went off to help the first years. Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise climbed in a carriage and headed for the school. Draco, Pansy and Blaise dropped their stuff off in the Entrance Hall and then they continued on to the Great Hall. As they walked in, Harry said goodbye and turned toward the Gryffindor table as the other 3 turned toward the Syltherin table. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione entered the hall; with a quick wave to the Slytherin table they joined Harry

--After the sorting—

"Welcome back everyone, I have a feeling that this will be a very interesting year" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they passed over the Slytherin and Gryffindor trio's

"Now tuck in and enjoy the feast" A great clatter arose as the students started their first feast of the year

** finally done!! What do u think? Its only my second HP fic, and it's the first Draco x Harry I've tried, though my other story may end up DxH X3**

**Please Review . **


	3. Hospital Wing

As the students exited the Great Hall Ron and Hermione were trying to convince Harry to go to the hospital wing

"Harry you said you would go, and your still hurt. You need to be healed the rest of the way" Hermione reasoned, as they started up the stairs

"I'm fine! I'm not spending the first day if Hogwarts in the hospital wing!" Harry shot back as they reached the turn off, on the left was the way to hospital wing and on the right would take them to the tower

"Harry I think you should listen to Hermione" Ron pleaded as Harry started to turn towards the tower

"I'll go tomorrow guys, I just want to— " Harry had been looking at Ron while walking forward and he ran into someone

"And you were going where? Hmm?" Draco whispered as he stepped back from Harry, Harry blushed

"Uh…I was g-going to the tower" Harry mumbled, looking at the floor

"Oh no no no. Didn't you tell Pansy that as soon as you got here you would go to the hospital wing" Draco chided, behind him Pansy and Blaise nodded, blocking the way to Gryffindor tower

"B-but" Harry started

"No buts, now march" Draco ordered, pushing him toward the hospital wing, missing Blaise whisper

'Make way for the mother hen'

Hermione and Pansy giggled, Ron chuckled lightly. Harry and Draco looked around at them, confused

"Ok, let's get Harry to the hospital wing" Pansy exclaimed as she dragged Blaise past the confused boys, Ron and Hermione laughed and followed. Harry shot Draco a questioning glance, he shrugged, he didn't get it either. They turned and followed everyone else

----Hospital Wing----

"Well well Mr. Potter. This has got to be a record, first day back and your already here" Madam Pomfry stated as she rummaged around in a cabinet for some potions

Harry glared at the people behind him "I was treated on the train, but _they_ think that you should take a look too" he told her bluntly

"You were treated on the train? For what? By whom?" she asked

Harry hesitated, Pansy stepped forward, dragging Draco and Blaise with her

"We treated him Madam Pomfry. I used the first aid kit in our compartment and we all used some healing spells and—"

"But what were you treating exactly" Madam Pomfry interrupted

Harry sighed and took off his borrowed shirt, thankfully the spells that Draco and Blaise used on him earlier had healed parts of the word on his chest, you couldn't tell it was originally a word anymore

"What in gods name happened to you Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfry gasped, as she grabbed her wand and started healing minor bruises and cuts

"Accident" Harry grunted, taking the group behind him by surprise "I was walking in the street and got hit…. by a car" Harry thought fast trying to think of a good excuse "I didn't get hit very hard and I was almost to the train so I just kept going"

"That was a very foolish thing to do Mr. Potter. Here drink this" she handed him a purple steaming potion, he looked at it suspiciously "Drink it, it will heal the rest of your wounds"

Harry sighed and took a gulp of the potion. He gagged, startling his friends

"What IS this" he asked weakly, his eyes streaming

"Don't ask what's in it, just drink it, look its already working" she pointed to his chest, sure enough some of the wounds had begun to close. Harry closed his eyes and gulped down the rest of the potion. Behind him, Draco watched worriedly as Harry gagged down the rest of the potion

When he had finally drunk the entire potion, Harry stood up shakily. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he struggled to put his shirt on

"Why does everything that's good for you have to taste so bad?" he asked as he pulled his shirt on, everyone chuckled slightly, Harry tried to walk toward them, tried being the key word

He stumbled toward them, crashing into Draco, knocking them both to the floor. Draco winced and rubbed the back of his head. Sitting up, he glared down at the boy on his lap

"Geez Harry, can't you even walk?" he tried to push Harry off of him but realized that he was sleeping

"Someone want to give me a hand here? That potion must have put him to sleep" Draco called up from his place on the floor, Ron and Blaise lifted Harry off Draco and put him on a bed

"What should we do? He'll be pissed if we leave him here" Ron commented

"Just carry him up, he can't be that heavy" Draco stated as he brushed off his pants

Ron looked at Blaise and smirked "Wonderful idea Draco, thank you for volunteering"

Draco spun around "W-what?"

"You can carry him up to the tower, we'll show you where it is" Ron explained, still smirking

Draco looked back and forth from Blasie and Ron "B-but—"

"Is there a problem?" Ron asked, eyebrow raised. Draco frowned at Blaise and shook his head

"Good" Ron lifted Harry up and placed him on Draco's back, he put Harry's arms around Draco's neck and stepped back, he didn't miss the slight blush on Draco's face, though he did chose to ignore it for the time being

"Follow us Draco" Hermione called from the door

"See you back at the common room Draco" Pansy called form beside her, then she whisper to her "Get a picture of this for me" Hermione giggle and nodded

Walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower was killer, especially when you had a passed out teen on your back. Ron and Hermione realized that it must be though on him and offered to carry Harry themselves but Draco refused

As they neared the top of the last staircase to the common room, Hermione snapped a picture of Draco carrying Harry. Draco was so absorbed in his task he didn't notice

Try as he might Draco couldn't ignore the soft breathing of the Gryffindor on his back. It sent shivers down his spine as he fought to keep the blush off his face

"Bloody Gryffindork" he muttered, shifting Harry farther up on his back. Harry mumbled in his sleep, he nuzzled into the back of Draco's neck, tightening his grip on him. Draco froze, his entire face flushed crimson. Hermione looked back at him and he quickly walked forward again, trying to control the blush on his face

'Did I just imagine that? No, I could have sworn he just mumbled my name' Draco thought excitedly to himself, he was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't pay any attention to where he was going

Ron and Hermione stopped, startling him

"Ok, we're here" Ron stated, Draco looked around, they were in front of a picture of a fat lady

"This is where your common room is?" Draco asked

"Yes, give Harry to Ron please" Hermione said, as she put her camera in her pocket

Draco reluctantly handed Harry carefully over to Ron; the movement from Draco to Ron woke Harry up, though he didn't say anything yet

"Thanks for carrying him all the way here Draco" Hermione called as he started to walk to his own dormitory

"No problem, good night" Draco said as he waved over his should

"See you tomorrow" a quiet voice called out, Draco stopped and turned around, Harry was standing next Ron, leaning on him slightly

"U-uh yeah, see you t-tomorrow I guess" Draco stuttered turning around quickly, he heard Harry chuckle and smiled

'Great first day' he thought to himself

As soon as Draco was out of sight Harry slumped more on Ron's shoulder

"Huh? Did you wake up just to say good bye to him?" Ron teased

Harry smiled "Yeah"

**Hmm? By the way, some of the reviews I've gotten really made me laugh, so keep on reviewing X3**

**So what do u think so far? Any idea's of what could bring them closer together?**


	4. Blush

Harry woke early, everyone else was asleep. He changed into his school robes, taking the robes he borrowed from Draco and putting them in his bag. He uttered a quick cleaning spell on the green shirt and put it back on. He had other shirts; he just liked this one better

Quietly he exited the room, going down the stairs he noted that no one was in the common room. Hoisting his bag up, he walked toward the door

'I think I'll take a walk'

---With Draco---

Draco got out of the shower; he was normally the first one up. He changed into his school clothes and grabbed his bag. Carefully he eased the door open and left the common room

'I need a walk'

---Normal---

Harry had dropped off his bag by the Great Hall and was currently walking down a random corridor

'Ah, its good to be back here' he thought to himself, as he watched the portraits on the walls start to wake up

Harry smiled at them and continued his walk, he rounded the corner and

BAM!!!

Draco stumbled backwards as someone crashed into him, who ever it was landed on top of him and was now straddling him

"Hey watch where your go..ing" Draco trailed off as his silver eyes met Harry's green ones

They just started, lost in each other's eyes. Harry could feel his heartbeat quicken, Draco never took his eyes off Harry's. Without realizing it, he was leaning closer to Draco. Draco brought his arms up, encircling Harry's waist. When their lips were an inch apart Harry closed his eyes and……. a portrait snorted in its sleep, snapping the two boys back to the real world

Their faces were less than an inch apart, their noses were touching. Draco's arms were still around Harry's waist. Both boys turned crimson, but neither moved. Harry's mind was reeling; he was pulled between the urge to kiss Draco and the urge to get up as fast as he could. He compromised; Harry quickly kissed Draco on the cheek and got up, removing Draco's arms from around his waist

Draco lay there in shock, trying to register what had just happened. Harry was blushing heavily as he brushed himself off, then he offered his hand to Draco. Draco was still in shock as he stared at Harry's hand, still off in his little world he took it. Harry pulled him up, but he pulled to fast. Draco stumbled and fell against Harry's chest, Harry's reflexes kicked in and he reached out to catch him

Now they were standing in the corridor, Draco had his face buried in Harry's chest and Harry had his arms around him (isn't this fun )

Harry let him go and backed away, blushing more than ever. Draco blushed so much that even his neck was red

"Um..uh… G-good m-morning" Harry stuttered, Draco nodded, finding that he couldn't speak at the moment

"S-so what are you doing up?" Harry asked, trying to calm himself down, but the blush refused to leave his face

Draco avoided his eyes and muttered, "taking a walk", he brought his hand up and felt his cheek, he was practically purple now. Harry blushed more as well

"O-oh…. M-me too"

They stood in awkward silence, neither meeting the others eye. They heard the sounds of other students entering the Great Hall and looked at each other

"Y-you hungry?" Draco asked, still not making eye contact with Harry, before Harry could reply his stomach growled loudly, they both laughed, the tension letting up

"Apparently I am" Harry stated, stooping to pick up Draco's bag, he handed it to him

They walked to the Great Hall together, neither spoke. Harry stopped to get his bag and then dug around in it, Draco watching curiously. Harry pulled out the robe that he had borrowed and handed it back to Draco, who put it in his bag

"What about my shirt?" Draco asked, looking in Harry's bag for it, Harry smiled and opened the front of his robes, showing that he was wearing it

"Sorry, I liked it, I'll give it back tomorrow"

"No that's okay, it brings out your eyes" Draco stated, then seeing Harry's weird look thought about what he had said and blushed slightly rushed into the Great Hall. Harry stared after him before following, he waved to Blaise and Pansy on his way to the Gryffindor table, though he didn't think they saw him, they were to busy interrogating Draco

"Harry!" speaking of interrogation

"Good morning Hermione, what's for breakfast?" Harry replied quickly

"Where have you been!!! Ron woke up and you were gone!!!"

"Calm down, I just went for a walk" Hermione opened her mouth to argue some more when they heard a bang from the Slytherin table. Pansy had slammed her hands down on the table and was now yelling at Draco, they couldn't hear what she was saying though. Hermione grinned

"Hmmm, Draco was late for breakfast too, and it looks like he was missing this morning too. What a coincidence" Hermione stared at Harry, who blushed slightly and sat down next to Ron

"Yeah that is strange, care to explain Harry?" Ron teased; Harry looked down at his plate and muttered

"I ran into him, literally"

"And?" Hermione encouraged

"And nothing! That's all that happened" Harry exclaimed

Ron and Hermione shared a look, he was a terrible liar

"Then how come he was blushing when he came in here, and how come you're blushing now?" Ron asked

"Um.. well..."

Hermione leaned forward and whispered

"Did you kiss him?"

Harry turned red and looked back down at his plate, Hermione squealed and hugged him, Ron patted him on the back laughing

"it was just on the cheek" Harry muttered, still looking at his plate

"So? It's still a kiss!! Oh my god you have to tell me all the details" Hermione gushed, Harry put his head in his hands

----With Draco----

"Draco! Where have you been!" Pansy cried

"I went for a walk" he replied simply

"But you should have told us first! Or at least left a note!" Pansy ranted on, but Draco wasn't listening, he thinking about what had happened in the corridor, he was starting to bring his hand up to his cheek when Pansy slammed her hands down on the table

"Are you even listening to me?!?" she shouted

"Calm down women! I went for a walk, last time I checked that wasn't illegal" Draco snapped back

Pansy opened her mouth to argue but Blaise put a hand on her arm, stopping her

"Harry was late too, what a coincidence" Draco froze, Pansy saw this and smirked

"You didn't happen to see Harry on your walk this morning did you?"

Before Draco could answer they heard a squeal coming from the Gryffindor table. The three of them looked over and saw Hermione practically jump on Harry, her mouth moving quickly, Harry had his head in his hands, but you could still see his blush

Draco stared at Harry; Blaise nudged Pansy as he saw Draco bring his hand up to his cheek. Everything clicked for Pansy; she rounded on Draco, a huge smile on her face

"Oh my god! He kissed you didn't he!" she whispered excitedly, Draco looked at the ground, still touching his cheek, and nodded

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!" Pansy jumped up and hugged him, Harry looked up from across the room

'Looks like they got Draco'

"You have to tell me everything" Pansy exclaimed, dragging Darco down to the seat in between her and Blaise

Draco caught Harry's eye, this would be a long day

**OMG FINALLY, done! I was watching Pirates 2 and trying to write this, it was very distracting . **

**OK, so what do you think of the new ch? I will be nicer to them in future chs, maybe they can actually kiss in one **

**Please review!!! My respect goes out to all of you who comment on my work….. YOU ROCK!!!**


	5. Poor Snape

After their quick glance in the Great Hall, it seemed impossible for Harry and Draco to meet each other's eye. Potion's was terrible, fate (or maybe Hermione) had it so Harry and Draco sat next to each other, even the slightest touch had them both blushing. Hermione and Pansy were whispering excitedly to each other on one side of them, while Ron and Blaise were grinning every time they noticed a blush

When Snape told everyone to partner up Blaise got an evil idea, he whispered it to Ron and looked over at Pansy, mouthing the plan to her. She understood at once and explained it to Hermione grinning evilly as well. Turning to Draco, Pansy told him she would be his partner, he was relived, he didn't have to work with Harry. Ron did the same with Harry, while both Blaise and Hermione got new partners and brought them to their table

Now these tables aren't that big, 8 people can fit but there has to be some squishing involved (three guesses who). Draco and Harry, being in the middle, now had to sit _very_ close together, Harry turned without thinking, intent on making Draco scoot over. Any coherent thought was destroyed as he found himself nose to nose with Draco, who had turned with the same intention. They both froze, unable to look away, Harry could feel his heart beat speed up, Draco gulped

CLICK

Snapping out of they're world, they looked to a seemingly innocent Hermione, who was showing Pansy something on her camera, before it flew out of her hand!

"Well, well, Mrs. Granger. I seem to remember saying to work on the potion, not to play with your camera" Snape drawled

Hermione and Pansy's eye widened in horror as Snape began to look through the pictures. Snape's expression went from condescending to horrified, and that was just the first picture! As he continued through them his face became a mixture of deathly pale and sickly green… not a fun combination. Blasie and Ron were doubled over in silent laughter as Harry and Draco continued to stare questioningly at the Professor

Shaking slightly, Snape looked over the top of the camera, his eyes were drawn to Harry and Draco, who were still smushed together. He calmly handed the camera back to Hermione before walking briskly up the isle

"Class dismissed" he called out, practically running into his office

The student's blinked, they still had over an hour and a half left of class, but the Professor wasn't coming back out. Blaise and Ron exploded in laughter, holding the table for support as the kids exited the room

"What was that all about" Harry asked, staring at Snape's office door

Pansy and Hermione were giggling, Draco saw Hermione's camera on the table and picked it up

"I don't know, what ever he saw on her must have---" Draco's eyes widened, staring at the camera, Hermione and Pansy froze, staring in horror as Draco tugged on Harry's sleeve and showed him the camera...

"What? Is this what he saw…" Harry trailed off as he saw the camera, Ron and Blaise carefully pulled Hermione and Pansy away from the danger zone

Harry met Draco's eyes and that was it. They both exploded…. with laughter! Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy gaped as Harry and Draco gasped through they're laughter

"Y-you l-l-look comfortable R-ron" Harry stuttered, Hermione blushed but Ron was confused

"What?" Harry turned the camera towards him to show him the picture. Ron saw himself in the train compartment, sleeping, with his arms wrapped around Hermione, who blushing on his lap… arms wrapped around…. On his LAP!!! Ron's face matched his hair as he turned, sputtering, toward Hermione, who was blushing too, Blaise laughed at them

"You s-shouldn't be laughing Blaise" Draco stated, grabbing the camera and flipping to the next picture, Blaise looked and saw himself sleeping on Pansy's lap, and she was looking down at his sleeping figure with a smile on her face, her hand stroking his hair. He gaped like a fish and turned to Pansy who had her face in her hands to try to hide the blush

Draco and Harry laughed and leaned in to see the next picture, they were still laughing when it came up. It was on the train, Draco was leaning on Harry, who was on his shoulder, they were both smiling slightly, though Harry's was more noticeable

Sputtering in shock they looked at their now grinning (and still blushing) friends

"_That's_ the picture that Snape saw" Blaise sneered, it was partially true, it looked like Snape had seen all the _other_ pictures of them, the two boys sent a horrified look toward the Professors office and, grabbing their stuff, ran out of the room, laughing their friends followed

"Oh come on Draco, its not the end of the world" Pansy said soothingly

"But Snape saw that, SNAPE SAW IT!!!!!" Draco yelled, a vase in the room shattered

"Get a hold of yourself!" Blaise shouted, shoving Pansy behind him as Draco's magic went out of control, they were in an empty classroom

"But what if he tells me father!?! Oh my god! He would disown me!" another vase exploded, desks started to vibrate

SMACK

Everything stilled as Draco stared at Pansy, holding his cheek

"Calm down! Snape won't tell, I bet he already _Obliviated _himself so he wouldn't remember!"

"B-but—

BOOM!

Startled the three looked toward wall, all the pictures had fallen off when the explosion happened. Blaise rushed out the door and into the next classroom, Draco and Pansy following close behind

When they opened the door they were met with what looked like a war zone. Desks were bent and broken, probably from being hurled toward the wall, there were scorch marks coming out from the center, like something had exploded

To the side of the wreckage they could see Ron and Hermione being protected by a shield charm, while in the middle was a _very_ pissed off Harry

"Damn, guess your not the only one with emotional magic Draco" Blaise stated, walking into the room

"What do you mean?" Hermione question, dispelling the charm

"Oh Draco just exploded a few vases and vibrated some furniture, nothing compared to this though" Pansy commented, examining what appeared to be the twisted remains of a desk. Ron sighed a ran a hand through his hair

"It's hard having temperamental friends"

"HEY!" Draco and Harry exclaimed together, before looking away and blushing

"So why were you so mad?" Blaise asked Harry, Harry's expression darkened but Hermione cut him off before he could say anything

"Lets just say that Snape isn't Harry's favorite teacher, and he feels… uncomfortable about being seen in such a …… vulnerable position by someone he doesn't like" Blaise and Pansy laughed, Draco and Harry looked everywhere but each other

"Well we have and hour and a half to spare, what do you want to do?" Ron questioned

"Hmmmm, well it's a little cold to go outside and we can't just wander the halls…….." Pansy trailed off, she couldn't think of anything

"I got it!"

They all turned towards Harry, who was pulling something out of his robe pocket

"Every been to the Room of Requirement?"

**yaaaaaaaaay, finally, now I have to do my homework TT waaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!**

**well anyway, what do you think about the new ch? im taking it slower with the Harry x Draco relationship but the other two BxP and RxH could go faster **

**virtual cookies to all who review!!!!**


	6. Contracts and  WHAT!

"_Every heard f the Room of Requirement?"_

Hermione and Ron gaped at Harry

"Are you serious!?!" Hermione gasped

"You want to take them there already?!?" Ron exclaimed

"Take us where? What's the Room of Requirement?" Draco asked, Pansy and Blaise right behind him, mirroring his curiosity

Harry laughed at Ron and Hermione and looked toward the Slytherins

"You gotta sign this first" he pulled a list of names out of the pocket of his robe, Hermione gasped again

"But Harry that's—

"I know what it is Hermione, I just want them to sign it" Harry said innocently

Draco, Blaise and Pansy looked at each other, nodding together the turned back to Harry

"Okay, we'll sign" Harry smiled "But, what' the catch" Pansy stated blandly

"Oh, signing this means you can't tell anyone about the room" Harry replied, ignoring the questioning glances Hermione and Ron were sending him, he handed the paper to Draco, who read the names

"There's a lot of names on this, why do you have to keep it a secret?" Draco asked as he signed his name and handed it to Blaise

"Just because"

"That's a stupid answer" Blaise mumbled, passing the paper to Pansy

Once she had handed it back to Harry he dug around in his pocket and pulled out three gallons, or what appeared to be three gallons

"Here" he said, handing them each one "Keep these with you and when I change the date on mine, it will change on yours too"

"Date? For what?"

Harry grinned at them "Congratulations, you are the first Slytherins to join Dumbledore's Army, DA for short"

Harry waited for his words to sink in ….. 3….. 2….. 1…….. now

"WHAT!?!"

"Now now, there's no need to get angry" Harry said cheerfully as Draco, Blaise and Pansy advanced on him

Seeing they weren't listening to him Harry waved his wand lazily

"_Expecto Patronum" _

A stag burst forth from his wand, circling around him protectively, Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who grinned as well and pulled out their wands

"_Expecto Patronum"_

Hermione's otter bounded along in front of Ron's terrier

"If you come I can teach you to do this spell" Harry stated

Blaise and Pansy nodded dumbly, Draco looked uncomfortable. Harry's patronous snorted and nudged Draco's wand, a light bulb went off in Harry's head

"You already have a patronous don't you Draco" it was more of a statement then a question, Draco nodded, again looking uncomfortable

"Well let's see it"

"Yeah we've never seen it either" Blaise exclaimed

"Don't wanna" Draco mumbled

"Draco Malfoy, you cast that spell right now or I'll tell them what happened at the Christmas party last year!" Pansy threatened, Draco immediately paled and raised his wand, Hermione leaned over to Ron

'Wonder what happened'

'We'll find out later'

Hermione giggled and looked back at Draco

"_Expecto Patronum"_

A roar filled the room, as Draco's patronous began to take shape, it rubbed protectively against his legs as it came into clearer focus

The five in front of him gasped, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, was being protected by a LION!

**oooooh,** **what will happen next? tune in next week for the next episode.. uh chapter of Interesting Year…… ok, what do ya think? I know its kinda short but oh well**

**Draco and Harry's relationship will probably start again in the next ch, also I may be starting Ron and Hermione or Blaise and Pansy soon too **

**Please Review ….ummm… if you review… uhh….hmmm……**

**ARRRRGHHH! I can't think of anything….. well review anyway! **


	7. OMG YOU'RE SO CUUUUTE!

_The five in front of him gaped, Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, was being protected by a LION!!!!_

Draco's cheeks were tinged pink and he kept his eyes locked on the floor, absentmindedly scratching the big cat's ears

"Wow"

Looking up his eyes locked with Harry's

"That was unexpected" Draco grinned feebly

"Fascinating, but why would your patronous be a lion? Normally they have some personal connection with the person but you're in Slytherin, why would you have a Gryffindor symbol?" Hermione wondered aloud, circling Draco

Draco blinked at her statement, before flushing crimson

"Why are you blus---

Ron was cut off by Blaise and Pansy's hysterical laughter. Pansy was clutching her sides, tears pouring down her face. Blaise was on all fours, banging his fist on the ground, as he turned blue from lack of oxygen, Ron took one look at Draco's face and lost it as well. Draco was still blushing heavily, shaking with embarrassment and anger, Harry sighed and walked towards him while Hermione tried to get the others to stop laughing

Coming up to Draco, Harry put a hand on his shoulder and whispered

'Hey, just ignore them. Your magic is starting to get upset' Draco shivered at Harry's closeness, his anger melting

"Draco?"

Harry and Draco turned to see Blasie, Pansy and Ron, breathless but not laughing anymore, lined up against the wall being glared at by Hermione. Draco backed up her glare with of his own

"What" he snapped

"We're sorry" they chorused, Draco snorted and turned away, only to come face to face with Harry

"Their apologizing Draco" his tone wasn't exactly warning…. yet

Draco grumbled and turned back to the three against the wall

"Whatever" Hermione smiled, before turning back to Ron, she smacked him on the back of the head

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Laughing at someone like that is rude. No more chocolate frogs for you"

Trails of fake tears made their way down Ron's cheeks as he begged and pleaded with Hermione. Harry and Draco laughed, Pansy and Blasie were whispering so they didn't notice

"Draco" he turned towards Hermione

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why you have a lion patronous?" Hermione never let a mystery go unsolved

"Uhh… um" Draco stuttered, blushing again, Hermione watched his face carefully, when his eyes darted to Harry for a split second she understood. Grabbing his arm she dragged him into the corner

'Okay, they can't hear you now. Why do you have a lion patronous? You can trust me'

Draco mumbled something

'What?'

Again the mumbling

'I can't understand you'

Draco looked away, blushing, and muttered

'Because Harry's in Gryffindor'

Draco waited for it, he knew what would happen

"OOOOOHHH!! THAT'S ADORABLE!!!" Hermione gushed, grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug

The others in the room started at Hermione, dumbstruck, she _never_ acted like that! Pansy walked up to them cautiously and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She spun around and grabbed her in a hug too, whispering in her ear. The boys jumped when Pansy tackled Draco in another bone-crushing hug

"KYAAAA!!!! YOU ARE SOOOO CUTE DRACO!!!" Pansy exclaimed

Hermione joined in on the hug, both girls whispered excitedly to each other while Draco steadily got redder, whether it was from embarrassment or lack oxygen Harry couldn't tell. Harry looked over at Ron and Blaise to see if they could explain this behavior but stopped when he saw them glaring daggers at Draco, they were practically green with jealousy

'I'll kill him' they thought together

Harry laughed and turned back to the hug-fest in the corner, he sighed and walked up the them, pulling them off Draco

"Guys chill, he can't breathe" his words had no effect on them what so ever, apparently they were both in 'hug mode' because they ran toward Blaise and Ron and tackled them over in hugs

Catching each other's eyes, Ron and Blaise grinned happily, looking back at Draco they smiled

'He can live….. maybe'

After making sure that Draco could breathe again Harry leaned forward and whispered

'Do I _want_ to know what made the girls insane?' Draco shook his head, still gaping for breath

'Maybe someday' he replied between gasps

Harry was clearly confused but let it drop anyways, turning to everyone else he asked

"Can we go to the Room of Requirement now?" that seemed to snap the girls out of the their little 'hug mode', blushing they released the boys and backed off. Ron and Blaise glared at Harry but stayed silent as he cheerfully led them from the room. It was pretty much silent on the way there, for Draco it wasn't safe to walk with the girls, for they may suffocate him again and Hermione had her camera ready, intent on new action shots. And when he tried to walk with Blaise and Ron they just kept snickering at him, so he was forced to walk with Harry. He was so absorbed in his thoughts of the boy beside him that he didn't skip the fake stair. Suddenly finding himself falling forward he was about to call out when to strong arms wrapped around his waist

"Geez Draco, you should pay attention or you may get hurt" Harry exclaimed, heaving him out of the 'stair', Draco couldn't respond, his face red as he felt the soft breaths of the Gryffindor on the back of his neck, vaguely he heard the tell tale click of Hermione's camera as he wrenched himself out of Harry's grip and quickly climbed the rest of the stairs, not seeing Harry's hurt look

Ron patted his shoulder but Harry shrugged him off, sending a quick glare at Hermione he continued up as well. Blaise sighed and started up after him, the rest following behind him. When the rest of them had gotten to the top, they saw that Draco was facing the opposite was Harry was as they waited for them, Harry had a sad/angry look on his face

"Ok, is this the place?" Pansy asked Harry, he nodded, still looking at Draco

"Well…. where is it?' Harry looked up at her and sighed, then he started walking back and forth in front of one stretch of wall; Pansy, Blasie and Draco watched in confusion and jumped back in shock when a door appeared, without looking at anyone Harry grabbed the handle and let himself in. Ron and Hermione motioned to the three Slytherins and entered the room as well, Draco, Blaise and Pansy following him. Inside they gaped, the room was much bigger than they had expected. One wall was covered in bookshelves, and next to them there was a table of Dark Detectors. On the other wall there was and assortment of potions, that Hermione and Ron were staring at sadly. Draco looked around for Harry, finding him at the end of the potions self, stuffing many of them into a bag

"What are you doing?"

"Re-stocking"

"On?"

Harry glared at him "Why do you care?"

Draco stepped back in shock; Harry saw the hurt on his face and sighed, his shoulders slumping

"They're sleeping and healing potions okay"

'Geez first he pushes me away, then he ignores me, and when I get mad he gets hurt….. Damn my sensitivity!' Harry thought sadly

Draco retreated to where Pansy was

"What's the matter with him" Pansy sighed and shook her head

"Draco you can't be that clueless" no response "Okay fine! On the stairs he helped you and you pretty much pushed him away and ran away, THEN you ignored him, I think that's a good reason for him to be a _little_ upset"

"I was embarrassed! That's no reason for him to snap at me—

"And then answer you right after, he knew he hurt you and tried to make up for it"

Draco stayed silent

"So how does this room work?" Blasie asked

"It basically is equipped with what you ask it to be"

"Except food, it doesn't do that" Ron added, Hermione smiled at him

Draco was still thinking

'What you ask it to be? Hmmmmm…. a chair?' Draco jumped when a chair popped up next to him 'THAT'S IT!'

'Smoke bombs, activated smoke bombs'

The others in the room yelped as little explosions started happening, Draco quickly walked toward Harry while the others tried to find each other in the dark. Draco ran into someone

"Who is that?' Harry asked

Draco didn't answer, instead he wrapped his arms the taller boy and buried his head in his chest

"Thanks for before" he mumbled against him, he felt Harry relax as he spoke and was startled when Harry hugged him back, nuzzling his face in his hair

"No problem"

**Yaaay! Ok so I have to go to school in like 45 minutes so I have to go eat and do stuff T.T**

**OK NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!... I HAVN'T ACTUALLY STARTED IT YET!!!!!!!**

**Hehehehe….. well anyway…. i will start on the bus! Ugggghh bus T.T**


	8. I'll Always Protect You

'_Who is that?' Harry asked_

_Draco didn't answer, instead he wrapped his arms the taller boy and buried his head in his chest_

"_Thanks for before" he mumbled against him, he felt Harry relax as he spoke and was startled when Harry hugged him back, nuzzling his face in his hair_

"_No problem"_

----

While the others in the room were still in chaos over the smoke, Harry and Draco were silent, content in each other's arms

Draco could hear Harry's heart pounding, and he could feel his own heart matching the rhythm. As the smoke started to thin Draco sighed and tried to pull away, but Harry wouldn't let go

'H-harry, l-let go' he whispered

'Why' Draco shivered as he felt Harry's breath on his neck

'B-b-because, they might see us! And I don't want Hermione taking more pictures of us!'

Harry laughed but released him all the same. Draco backed up to the other side of the room and waited until the smoke cleared. When it finally cleared he started laughing, Hermione and Ron had found each other and were huddled in the corner, while Pansy and Blaise were still circling around in the middle. Across the room he saw Harry, leaning casually against one of the bookshelves, the calm look was ruined by the obvious grin on his face. Harry and Draco caught each others eye and grinned, hardly daring to believe that they had gotten away with out being caught in a picture.

However, what they didn't know is that they were wrong, Ron had spotted them and found Hermione quickly, she had put a quick charm on her camera, to be able take a clear picture in this haze and to silence the click. They were grinning as they came out of the corner, Hermione carefully tucking her camera away.

Hermione checked her watch, and nearly screamed

"OH NO!!!!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR TRANSFIGUREATION!!!!!!"

The rest of the group laughed as they grabbed their stuff and headed for the classroom. They weren't late but they were the last to arrive. The whole class stared as the unlikely group walked to the last table and sat down together. Most of the stares were directed at Harry and Draco, who were talking quietly as they walked in and continued as they sat down _next_ to each other. The Slytherin's all had dark looks on their faces as they began to whisper among themselves

The class itself went uneventful, just a few glares, mostly form the Slytherins. After Transfiguration the group was spilt apart, people questioned Harry about his sudden friendship with Draco Malfoy, but after a few glares they learned to leave him alone about it

Lunch came and went uneventfully, the six of them at outside by the lake, talking, laughing and complaining about the homework the teachers already had given them. After lunch they had Care Of Magical Creatures together and managed to get through class without a single comment on Hagrid's teaching

After COMC they were split again. All of them were looking forward to dinner

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived in the Great Hall before Draco, Blaise and Pansy. They were chatting happily when Harry suddenly stopped

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, worried about him

Harry shook his head as if to clear it, then suddenly whipped around to face the doors. Hermione and Ron looked too, they saw the doors open and Draco, Pansy and Blaise walk through them. They seemed guarded, timid. Draco and Blaise were walking close to Pansy, as if to protect her from something. They sat by themselves at the end of the Slytherin table

A barley noticeable growl could be heard as Harry watched a group of 7th year Slytherin's came in after them. The sneered at the three at the end of the table before continuing to the other side

Harry turned toward Hermione and Ron "Something's wrong"

They nodded, the rest of the meal they kept a careful watch on the Slytherin Trio

--------

As they headed for he Gryffindor common room, Harry, Hermione and Ron swapped ideas of what might be wrong with their new friends. They were starting their last staircase when Harry stopped dead. He whipped around toward the dungeons, eyes closed, as if he were listening for something. Hermione and Ron reached for their wands as they felt Harry's magic begin to rise

Harry's eyes snapped open "They're in trouble"

The three of them tore down the corridor, wands drawn, ready for a fight

----

Draco stumbled against the wall after another hit to the stomach, Blaise was beside him, cradling his arm as he shoved a whimpering Pansy further behind him. Draco tensed as another approached Blaise, arm raised. At the last second Draco dropped to the ground and swept his feet out from under him. A crack was heard as the older boy's head slammed into the wall, before he fell to the ground unconscious

"That wasn't very wise" a voice whispered in Draco's ear, before he could do anything he was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall by his neck

"Betraying the Dark Lord? You know better than that" Draco cried out in pain as a fist slammed into his stomach, he could here Blaise still struggling to protect Pansy. Kicking out wildly he was satisfied when his foot made contact with something solid, even more satisfied when he heard a shriek of pain and he was released, he didn't have long to enjoy it though. Another boy struck at him blindly, hitting him in the face. He saw stars as his head hit the wall and he slumped to the ground

"Draco! Draco get up! Get up" Pansy sobbed as the boys advanced on Draco. She was about to call out again when Blaise was pushed backwards, slamming into her. The fell in a heap next to Draco

As the boys got closer Draco stood up shakily, placing himself in front of his friends he glared at them

"Oh look at that he wants to protect his little friends. Too bad we'll just get them later, after we take care of you!" The leader shouted as he charged forward, Draco shut his eyes

BOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(…is there a better explosive sound?)

Draco heard Pansy yelp behind him and opened his eyes slowly. He gasped

Harry was standing in front of him, his hand thrust forward. Opposite him, in a large heap on the other wall were the boys that were tormenting them. Ron and Hermione were throwing spells at the ones that hadn't been knocked out by Harry's blast. The air around them cackled with the amount of magic radiating of Harry as he stalked forward, slamming the last standing boy against the wall. He ripped off the sleeve on his left arm, revealing the Dark Mark. Harry growled and threw the boy toward the others, with a wave of his hand all their left sleeves were ripped off, revealing the Dark Mark again and again

Once he had made carefully (cough cough violently) made sure they were unconscious he shouted out

"Dobby!"

With a loud crack Dobby appeared instantly at Harry's summons

"I want you to tell Dumbledore to come here and get rid of all this trash. Can you do that?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically and disappeared. Harry turned toward Draco, his eyes softening as soon he saw him. Walking towards him quickly he summoned Draco's wand

"I have healing potions in our common room, or do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Harry asked quietly, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco didn't answer, instead he rushed forward, burying his face in Harry's chest, Harry rubbed his back soothingly, he could feel him shaking.

Ron and Hermione were helping Blaise and Pansy up, being careful of their wounds, they were both shaking badly as well

"Okay, we're taking them back to the common room" Harry ordered, putting a hand around Draco's waist he started walking

**Okay… I'm tired now…. Oh… oops… I was supposed to go to bed and hour and a half ago… he he….. oh well, at least I finished**

**Review! I almost have 50 of them… I think…was it 50… I'll have .. to check… zzzzzzz**


	9. I'd Be A Hypocrite

"_Okay, we're taking them back to the common room" Harry ordered, putting a hand around Draco's waist he started walking_

The only eventful thing that happened on their way to the common room was Pansy finally breaking down into tears, sobbing helplessly into Hermione's shoulder. Blaise watched her sadly from his position, leaning against Ron's shoulder. Draco said nothing as they climbed the stairs, but every time he put weight on his right foot he would flinch. Halfway up the stairs Harry finally noticed this and stopped. Hermione and Ron stopped too, confused

"Why'd you stop?"

"Draco didn't tell me his leg was hurt" Harry explained as he swept Draco off his feet (literally) and started up the stairs again, carrying him bridal style!

Draco's face burned red, he hadn't wanted to complain about his leg, he could have handled it! He opened his mouth to speak but the words died on his lips as he was met with a small glare

'Tell me next time your hurt' Harry whispered, his glare faded away as he gave him a small smile, before looking up again

Draco stayed silent after that, relaxing to the beat of Harry's heart. When they reached the portrait of the fat lady Draco flat out demanded that Harry put him down. Harry laughed at him but complied

Draco yelped when Harry put an arm around his waist

"I thought I said to put me down!"

"I did"

Draco scowled but stopped arguing. Keeping a firm grip around Draco's waist, Harry led the into the common room

-----

Several people started to call out greetings to the approaching group, only to stand stunned when they got close enough to see who it was. Draco felt Harry stiffen, and the grip around his waist tightened, looking up to see why, Draco gulped

There was a group of maybe ten Gryffindor's, wands drawn, blocking the way to the stairs

"What are they doing in here?" Fred asked lazily, he and George were leaning against the wall, wands in their pockets, watching the confrontation in amusement

"They're going to be staying here for tonight, maybe longer" Harry told them, ignoring the confused looks on the three Slytherin's faces

"Why would you let _them _stay here?" Lavender spat

Harry glared at her and the rest of the group

"If you don't move right now I'll remind you why I'm leader of the DA" his tone was low, he wasn't kidding. Most of the group lowered their wands and backed away instantly, having experienced the level of Harry's power when he was mad, others just had good common sense

Even though there were still people in the way Harry continued forward. When they were level with the other group Harry told Ron and Hermione to take Blaise and Pansy up first. Harry kept a firm glare on the opposing group as Hermione and Ron led Blaise and Pansy past them. After they were safely to the stairs Harry started to lead Draco up after them, but as soon as his back was turned..

"_REDUCTO!!!_"

Harry knew perfectly well that the spell wasn't meant for him but he pushed Draco towards the stairs and out of the way, taking the spell himself. The common room went deathly silent as the air started to cackle menacingly, people stared fearfully at Harry, but suddenly as he stood up fully again, wiping the blood off his face (spell knocked him backwards and he hit his head) all was calm again

"Now what Lavender so kindly just demonstrated" People were surprised, there was no anger in his tone, it was praising! Lavender drew herself up proudly

"Is that she's a backstabbing bitch who's so weak she feels the need to kick others when their down, or in this case when one's hurt and the other has the BACK TURNED!" Harry yelled, advancing on Lavender

"You are expelled from the DA, but if you tell anyone about it you will find yourself looking a bit _spotty_" Harry spat, then turning on his heel he marched back to Draco, helped him up, and continued up the stairs

-----

When they had finally arrived in the sleeping quarters they saw Ron treating Blaise on one bed and the curtains closed on another

"Where's Hermione and Pansy?" Harry questioned, steering Draco toward his bed

Both boys blushed and pointed at the closed curtain, Draco walked toward it

"I'm treating Pansy in here, don't come in" Hermione's voice warned, Harry smirked over at Ron and Blaise

"Open the curtains did ya?" they nodded mutely

Draco paid Hermione's warning no heed, opening the curtains slightly he looked over Pansy's wound, ignoring Hermione's yelp of surprise

"Hey! You can't just—"

"No it's ok Hermione" Pansy interrupted, not looking bothered in the least, Blaise scowled from his place on Ron's bed

"Why is it okay? You freaked out when Blaise and Ron opened the curtains?"

"Its okay because" Pansy started

"Draco's gay" Blaise stated with her

Hermione nodded and Ron let out a small 'oooh' of understanding, Harry just had a BROAD grin on his face. Draco was confused

"Doesn't bother you?" he asked as he turned around

"If I said it did I'd be a hypocrite" Harry said, still grinning broadly

Draco looked surprised for a second, but couldn't stop the grin forming on his face either. That grin vanished instantly when he saw blood dripping down Harry's face

"You're bleeding!" he exclaimed, Harry rubbed his head, effectively smearing the blood across his forehead

"Oh that? Lavender's spell was a little strong, no big deal" He stated as he grabbed some healing potions and bandages from Ron's bed and advanced on Draco

"Okay now strip" Harry stated, setting up the potions

"W-w-what?" Draco sputtered

"I need to treat your wounds remember? So take off your shirt and pants" Harry was oblivious to Ron and Blaise's grins, and the slight giggling from behind the curtain

Draco didn't move, he just stared at Harry, blushing slightly, Harry sighed

"I'll vanish your clothes if you don't just take them off willingly"

Draco yelped and quickly took off his shirt, ignoring the laughing behind him. There was no way he was going to get HIS clothes vanished, they were expensive!

When he was finally down to his boxers he sat down on Harry's bed. Not quite meeting his eye, Harry handed him a potion

"Drink this" Draco looked at it suspiciously but drank it non-the-less, it tasted surprisingly good for a healing potion

Draco jumped when he felt something cold on his stomach. He looked down, Harry was pouring some kind of potion on the bruises, then almost tentatively he rubbed it in. Draco blushed and looked up at the ceiling. After his stomach was done Harry moved on to his neck, which was even more awkward because Harry had to lean over him somewhat

After what seemed like forever Harry moved back, and Draco relaxed

"Okay turn around"

"Huh?"

"The back of your head's hurt too"

"You're not putting that goop in my hair!"

Harry laughed at his antics before pulling his wand

"I know healing spells too"

Draco calmed down and turned around, it was an odd sensation, being healed, but he hardly noticed it. He was _quite_ aware that Harry was behind him, _right _behind him

"Okay you're done, just rub this on your ankle and you'll be fine"

"Thanks"

"Uh Harry?"

They both turned around, Hermione had finished treating Pansy and now they were both sitting on Ron's bed, grinning at them

"You missed a spot on him" Harry turned back to Draco

"Really? Where?" he asked while studying Draco's arms, stomach and chest

"His face"

Harry looked up to Draco's face, there was a large bruise on his face, he was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier. He had the potion for bruises in his hand when he suddenly realized why Hermione was grinning. For the potion to work you had to rub it into the injured area, so that meant that Harry had to rub it into Draco's cheek!

Draco hadn't heard what Hermione had said so he didn't understand why she was grinning or why Harry had just froze, potion in hand. He watched curiously as Harry poured some on the potion into his hand and then moved directly in front of him, blocking his view of everyone else in the room (but also blocking their view of them.)

Draco opened his mouth to ask Harry what he was doing when he felt something rub against his cheek. He glanced down, seeing a hand, his eyes went up the arm before they landed on Harry's blushing face

Draco's stared at Harry in shock as he continued to rub in the potion

Harry looked anywhere except Draco's face determined not to meet his eyes

Draco started to relax, the potion was soothing and Harry's continued rubbing was starting to make him sleepy

Harry finally willed himself to look Draco in the face, what he saw surprised him. Draco's eye were half lidded, and he was starting to lean towards him

Harry smiled and started to take his hand away, but found he couldn't. Draco had raised his own hand and was using it to hold Harry's hand in place against his cheek. Harry slowly raised his gaze from their hands to his eyes. They gazed at each other, once again lost in their own world, only this time there were no portraits there to snap them out of it

Harry leaned forward slightly as Draco closed his eyes ……

**AHAHAHAHA bet you hate me now huh? Well what can I say, this is a really really really long ch so I thought I would end it now…. Ok ….. stop glaring at me…… AHHHHHH runs away from knife wielding readers**

**NEXT CH WILL BE HERE BY FRIDAY!!!!**

**Please review, even if its to yell at me **

**p.s. 100 reviews and I write a mini ch about what Draco did at the Christmas Party **

**(if you don't know what I'm talking about re-read ch 6)**


	10. Morning Delight

I am so so so so so so so so so sorry!!! I know I said this would be out by Friday and it would have been except for I got myself in trouble (on accident) and my internet privileges were taken away, and since it was after school I couldn't do it there

FORGIVE MEEEE!

_Harry leaned forward slightly as Draco closed his eyes ……_

_---_

Harry's eyes started to close, Draco could feel breath on his lips, his heart beat wildly as--

BANG! (betcha u hate me now huh?)

"OH HARRRRRY!!!!" Dean called, coming into the room, followed by Seamus and Neville, however the three stopped dead at the 4 glares coming their way

"Darn it! They were sooooo close! I'll kill you!!!!!" Pansy shouted, Blaise stood up quickly, restraining her. Ron looked at Hermione warily, incase she need to be restrained as well, but she was smiling happily at her camera

'Geez she always gets them in those moments' Ron thought to himself as she tucked it away carefully

"So Harrrrrry, why are the Slytherin's here?" Dean whined

Harry massaged his temples in frustration "They're going to be staying with us for awhile. Its not safe for them in the Slytherin dorms"

Dean opened his mouth to speak again but Seamus elbowed him in the side, Dean looked questioningly at him, Seamus grinned and pointed between Harry and Draco

When Dean had barged in Harry and Draco had yanked away from each other's faces, but apparently not each other completely. Harry's right hand was still gripped in Draco's, they noticed this and quickly yanked away from each other, missing the look that passed between Seamus and Dean

"Enough said, sooooo are the girls sleeping in here? Because everyone else went to bed" Hermione and Pansy jumped up and raced down the stairs with a rushed 'good night', the boys laughed and got ready for bed as well, Draco and Blaise borrowed PJ's from Harry and Ron, but just stood their while everyone else got in bed

"Where are we supposed to sleep" Blaise asked, Dean got up and moved to Seamus's bed

"You can have my bed, I'll sleep with Seamus" Blaise thanked him and got into bed, leaving Draco standing there

Harry scooted over to the other side of his bed and motioned him over. Blushing slightly Draco walked over and got into bed, aware of the fact that everyone was staring at him

Draco settled in Harry's bed, facing away from the Gryffindor. After minutes of lying there he finally began to drift off

-- next morning

Draco opened his eyes slowly, stifling a yelp when he found himself face to face with Harry, who was still sleeping peacefully. Carefully he moved off the bed, making sure not to wake him. He noted that Blaise, Neville and Dean were still sleeping. He opened the door quietly and slipped out

When he arrived in the common room he saw a strange sight. Ron, Hermione and Seamus were taking all the pictures off the walls, and hiding any breakable object, also using a variety of spells to stick the furniture to the floor. He walked over to Pansy

"Any idea what's going on?"

"Not a one"

When they seemed to finish what ever it was they were doing Hermione, Ron and Seamus walked over to them

"Bet your wondering what we were doing" Seamus started

"Duh" Draco and Pansy answered

"Well last night Harry forgot to take a sleeping potion. Whenever he forgets he has a nightmare and then he can't control his magic for a while. Which normally means destruction for the common room" Hermione explained

"He was sound asleep when I left him" Draco mumbled, Hermione got her thinking face on

"Interesting"

After that they relaxed in front of the fireplace, after awhile Dean and Neville came down to join them, explaining that Blaise was in the shower and would be down soon, Harry was still asleep

A little while after Blaise had joined them they decided to go and wake him up (all the other kids had left for breakfast) when they heard someone thumping down the stairs

Harry burst into the room, fully dressed and wide-awake. His eyes searched the group until he spotted Draco, running up to him he grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him full on the mouth!

"I SLEPT GREAT!!! NOT ONE DREAM!!! NOT ONE!!! YOU MUST BE A GOOD LUCK CHARM OR SOMETHING!!!" Harry yelled happily, swinging him around. The others stood there stupidly, not quite understanding what just happened

"That settles it, you're sleeping with me from now on!!" and with that he grabbed the still very dazed Draco's arm and left the common room, _humming_ happily

Dean and Seamus started laughing and followed him out, unaware of the killing intent flowing freely off the girls

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!!" Pansy shrieked

"THAT WAS ROMANTIC AT ALL!!!! AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET IT ON CAMERA!!!!!" Hermione screamed

Ron, Blaise and Nevile quickly ran out of the common room to escape whatever wrath the girls were about to unleash

----

When the boys arrived in the Great Hall they saw Harry and Draco sitting side by side at the Gryffindor table. Draco was staring off into space, still dazed, while Harry was smirking at the Slytherin table. They looked over and saw why; there were a lot of people missing!

When they heard stomping behind them they knew the girls were coming, they quickly rushed towards the table, ignoring the looks they got as Blaise sat down next to Ron, even more people stared as Pansy and Hermione stomped into the hall and sat down next to each other

During breakfast Harry chatted happily with everyone, while Draco was unresponsive, _still_ lost in his own world

----

As they walked down to potions together they got a lot of glares from the Slytherins. Blaise, Draco and Pansy stayed close together and looked around nervously. Harry finally grew sick of it and turned to face the glaring Slytherins

"Do you mind? It's hard to concentrate with all the glares. If you have a problem just say. I dare you" Harry growled out

A 7th year that hadn't been apart of the gang the night before stepped forward

"Yeah I have a pro—

With a wave of him wand Harry slammed him into the wall, his glare intensifying

"Good, anyone else have a problem?" The Slytherins shook their head dumbly; Harry smirked and turned back to his group

"Shall we?" he motioned to the potions classroom, the group nodded and entered the room. They went to the back table and sat down. Again Draco and Harry were seated next to each other, Blaise and Pansy next to Draco, Ron and Hermione next to Harry

The memory of what he had actually did to Draco seemed to catch up with Harry now that there was no way to avoid him. Quickly glancing at Draco, Harry was confused to see his eyes gleamed over with an emotion he couldn't place

"Draco?" there was no response, Harry tried waving a hand in front of his face, still nothing, he sighed and leaned over to Pansy

"So what happened at the Christmas Party?"

Pansy grinned and opened her mouth

"Don't. You. Dare" Draco snarled, having returned to earth after Harry's comment

"Had to get your attention some how" Harry joked, Draco snorted and turned back to Snape, not even looking at Harry

Harry frowned and turned to Snape as well

-----

As his students stirred in their ingredients Snape prowled the room, searching for mistakes. As he passed the back table he noticed the troubled expression on his god son's face. As he sat back down at his desk he pondered on what could make his godson noticeably upset. A half hour later he sighed in frustration, he couldn't think of anything! It was driving him crazy! Draco had started out with a troubled look but that had left quickly, being replaced by a dazed look. He had been spacing out all of class and it was driving him insane!

Losing the last of his patience he extended his magic to see what was plaguing his godson's thoughts

…………………

With a yelp Snape fell backwards out of his chair, everyone in the room gaped as he stood back up in a hurry, a panicked look on his face

"C-c-c-class dismissed" he stuttered, sprinting into his office

The students looked at each other, stunned, before packing their stuff and left. As Harry started to pack up he noticed that Draco remained seated, staring at the table in horror

"What's wrong?" Pansy immediately turned toward him too

"Draco what's the matter?"

He turned toward her, palling even more

"S-s-severus r-read my mind j-just now" he mumbled

"He did? That was rude, but what's the big….. deal" she trailed off, seeing Harry behind him, she had made the connection

Harry seemed to get it the exact same time she did because he turned bright red. Harry hesitantly reached a hand out and put in on Draco's shoulder, his head snapped up and he sent a seething glare toward Harry

"This is your fault!" he snarled, bolting upright, his chair falling to the ground behind him as he advanced on Harry

"M-m-my fault?" Harry stammered as he was back against the wall by the emotionally distressed blonde

"Yes your fault! It's your fault that I've been distracted all day! If you hadn't of kissed me this morning than Severus would have never found out that I'm gay and in love with Harry Potter!!!!!!"

**OK, I know I said this would be out last Friday (to read my apology again scroll up) but I thought I would make it up to you with this bold declaration from Draco **

**I'm not gonna say when I'll have the next ch because as soon as I do something will come up (like that 1000 word paper I just had to write T.T) and I won't make the deadline**

**Please Review, remember, 100 reviews and you get to know what Draco did at the Christmas Party (see ch 6 for reference)**


	11. ACCIO DRACO!

"_Yes your fault! It's your fault that I've been distracted all day! If you hadn't of kissed me this morning than Severus would have never found out that I'm gay and in love with Harry Potter!!!!!!"_

-------

All that could be heard after that statement was Draco ragged breathing as he attempted to calm himself down. Harry looked like he had just been hit with a bludger; he was still backed up against the wall. Draco turned around and started to pack up his stuff, still fuming when

"Love?" Harry's voice was quiet and curious

Draco's froze, his hand slapping to his mouth as if he could take back the words he had already uttered

Harry saw Draco's legs tense and knew he was about to run, he tensed his own legs

"Draco?" Pansy asked tentatively, that was it, Draco bolted, dropping all his stuff. Harry was hot on his trail

Draco raced down the hallway, unaware that Harry was behind him

'Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no' he thought desperately to himself 'Why did I say that!?!?! Things were going so well…'

Harry ran faster, determined to catch him. He saw Draco start to slow down and pulled out his wand, he would stop him no matter what

Draco slowed, he gripped the railing of the stairs and tried to catch his breath. He leaned against it, eyes closed breathing slowly. As he opened his eyes again he found himself staring at a pair of feet. He gulped, raising his gaze. He jumped backwards when he saw Harry, wand in hand, staring straight at him

Draco was startled that after he jumped back, he kept falling. He saw Harry's stunned face as he fell backwards slowly, over the railing

Harry shot forward and grabbed Draco's hand; he was jerked roughly toward the railing, slamming into it as he kept Draco from falling

Draco looked up shakily, he was swinging back and forth slowly, his wrist firmly held in Harry's hand. Draco yelped when he dropped down several inches, looking up at Harry he gasped when he noticed he was hanging halfway off the railing

"H-harry?" Draco squeaked

Harry smiled at him "Don't worry I got you"

"R-really? Y-you won't let go?"

"Are you crazy!? There's no way I'd just let you fall!!"

Draco smiled sadly

"Okay I want you to try to get to the railing"

Draco nodded and shot his arm out, trying to grasp the railing. At his sudden movement Harry's grip slipped and Draco fell

"NOO!!!" Harry cried desperately, trying to grab him again, but it was useless

Harry tried to think of anything that would work, he was too distressed to notice Hermione and Ron round the corner, Pansy and Blaise hot on there heals

'NO NO NO NO HE CAN'T DIE' Harry screamed in his head

Raising his wand desperately he yelled the first spell that came to mind

"_ACCIO DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!"_

Draco's movement started to slow, but it wasn't slowing fast enough

"NO NO NO!!!! _ACCIO!! ACCIO!!! ACCIO DRACO!!!!!"_

Draco opened one eye as he stopped moving all together. He let out a startled yell as he shot upwards again. Flying over the railing he barreled into Harry, sending them both crashing to the floor

"What happened?!?" Pansy screeched

Neither Harry nor Draco answered. Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around Draco as he whispered something to him that the others couldn't hear. Draco was shaking against him, his face buried in Harry's chest. Hermione was stunned; it was supposed to be impossible to summon someone like that, and from mid air no less!! She was going to the library the first chance she got

Ron looked at his watch, they still had an hour left to kill

"We'll give them 10 minutes" he said, motioning for them to follow her

------- about 5 minutes later-------

Harry and Draco walked around the corner toward the rest of the group

"Let's go back to the common room" Harry said quietly, keeping an eye on Draco, who was pale and still shaky

Everyone agreed and they started their journey to the common room, Hermione and Ron in the front Blaise and Pansy in the middle, Draco and Harry in the back

As they approached a suit of armor Harry reached over and grabbed Draco's hand. Startled Draco looked down, only to suppress a yelp when Harry pushed him into the niche behind the suit of armor

Draco could practically hear his heart pounding as Harry pressed him against the wall, pinning him there. He realized that Harry was waiting until the rest of the group was farther away. The fight in the potions classroom ran through is head

'Oh no, he's gonna reject me' Draco thought miserably to himself, as he looked down

"Draco" Harry whispered

Draco looked up, ready to face the music, he squeaked when he was met with an intense gaze

"Did you mean it?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving his face

"M-mean w-hat?" Draco stuttered back, not meeting his eyes

"What you said in the potions room. Did you mean it?" Harry questioned, pushing him farther into the wall, Draco hesitated, Harry had an arm on either side of him preventing him from escaping

Swallowing hard he looked back and met Harry's eyes

"yes"

Pure happiness and content flooded into Harry eye's. Draco watched, confused, as Harry's face lit up in a broad grin, his eyes widened as Harry leaned his fore head against his own

"Your not mad? Disgusted? It's okay that I'm in love with you?" Draco questioned, looking up into his eyes, Harry chuckled

"If I was I'd be a hypocrite"

Draco's eyes lit up, and he chuckled as well

"Interesting" he whispered closing his eyes as Harry captured his lips

Harry removed his hands from the wall and wrapped them around Draco's waist as Draco wrapped his arms around his neck. Harry bit Draco's bottom lip lightly, Draco gasped, Harry quickly deepened their kiss. Draco moaned and ran his hands through Harry's hair.

Eventually the need to breathe ended their fun. Harry pulled back, panting

"Be mine?" he asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him out from the niche

"Do you even have to ask?" Draco commented dryly, leaning in for another kiss

**ok, this is how I make it up to you all, 2 chapters in one day, less than 2 hours apart!!**

**Anyway, I could possibly end it here……. But I won't, I still have to work on RxH and PxB aannnnd I have some more plans to execute on Harry and Draco**

**Hahhaha Draco squeaks in this ch please REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Telling

"_Be mine?" he asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him out from the niche_

"_Do you even have to ask?" Draco commented dryly, leaning in for another kiss_

---

Lets just say they were waaaay late getting back to the common room. When they _finally_ made it up there it was obvious something was up. Their robes were disheveled, Draco's hair was messy and Harry's hair was… well… it was the same as always. Maybe the most discriminating evidence was the fact that they were holding hands, and walking very close together

As they approached the door to the common room Draco heard Harry sigh. He looked at him questioningly; Harry ran his free hand through his hair

"Man…. We are sooooo going to be interrogated again" Draco laughed and hugged him

"I think it's a little obvious what we were doing" he stated, grabbing Harry's hand again, Harry grinned sheepishly and gave the fat lady the password

Surprisingly when they got to the common room no one was there, Harry shrugged, everyone was probably still enjoying their free time. With a glance a Draco, Harry concluded that he should relax for a while before going out again. He pulled him up the stairs

When they got to the door Harry reached out to take the handle when it slammed open and they were dragged in

With startled yelps, they were thrown into the room, grabbing the bedposts so they wouldn't fall they glared at their attackers, only to find that it was Ron and Blaise!!

"Where the hell have you two been!?!?!" Blaise shouted, Harry and Draco looked at each other, stunned

"Pansy nearly had a melt-down when we noticed you two were gone!! She realized that you almost died Draco!!! You almost died!!!!! And then you go and disappear!!!!" Blaise grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him with every word

"Do you even realize that!?!?! You could have fallen off that railing to your death?!?! You---"

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blaise stumbled away from Draco, holding his cheek in shock. Without Blaise holding him up anymore Draco slumped to the ground, his entire body trembling, Harry stepped in front of him

"SHUT UP!!!! You weren't even there when it happened!!! You just saw the end!!! You have no right to make him remember that!!!! And he was finally starting to calm down!!!!" Harry started forward again, only to stop at a small tug on the bottom of his robes, he quickly looked down, his anger melting at the pleading look in Draco's eyes

"You have three seconds to get out of here. Both of you" Harry growled, picking Draco up and setting him on his bed

"B-but" Ron started

"One. Two. Three" Harry waved his hand toward them, and as if they smacked by an imaginary wall, Blaise and Ron were thrown out of the room. After locking door he turned back to Draco and sat next to him

"You okay?" he said softly, rubbing Draco's back

Draco turned slowly towards him, his face was pale and he was still shaking

"I-I could have d-died" he muttered "I-if you hadn't d-done that spell I would have—"

"Don't!"

Startled Draco looked at him, confused. Harry pulled him into a tight hug

"I wouldn't have let you die"

"B-but what could you have done? It would have b-been impossible" Draco whispered

Harry let go and grinned at him

"Impossible? You mean like it's impossible to survive the killing curse?? Or how it's impossible to use _Accio_ to summon a person??? And from mid air while their free falling??? I'm sorry but I don't follow the rules of impossible" Draco let out a shaky laugh, Harry checked his watch

"Lunch is starting now, do you want to go down to the Hall and eat?" Draco shook his head "Okay then"

"Dobby"

CRACK

"Harry Potter sir!! What can Dobby do for you?" Dobby bounced enthusiastically around the room, stopping when he caught sight of Draco

"Master Draco sir!!" he squeaked, bowing low to the floor

"Don't bow Dobby, I'm not your master anymore" Draco sighed, nuzzling further into Harry

"Anyway Dobby, do you think you could bring some lunch up here for us? Oh, and could you get our bags from the Potions classroom? Please?" Harry asked

Dobby bobbed his head enthusiastically "Anything for you Harry Potter sir" and with a crack Dobby disappeared

Draco and Harry sat there in content silence, Harry continually rubbing Draco's back in a steady rhythm. After about 3 minutes Dobby reappeared, this time accompanied by several other house elves, all carrying trays of food, and their bags. At Harry's gesture they set all the stuff on the floor and after bowing, disappeared yet again

"Hungry?" Harry asked, Draco nodded and started to get up when Harry stood up suddenly, taking him with him

"Hey!"

"Oh calm down" Harry laughed, sitting down by the food, Draco in his lap. Draco muttered something under his breath, blushing slightly. When Harry offered him a bite of food he refused to be fed like a baby and took it out of his hand, Harry pouted but continued eating

They were almost done with their meal when they heard thumping coming up the stairs. Harry reached for his with one wand, but other than that made no move towards the door. With his other hand he reached for another chicken leg and munched on it, Draco looked at him, confused but mimicked him, grabbing a leg for himself. Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door

"Harry Potter you open the door this instant!!" They recognized Hermione's shrill shriek, but Harry still made no move towards the door

"D-d-draco" At this voice (sob) Draco bolted up, striding to the door he threw it open, allowing Pansy to rush, sobbing, into his arms

Harry sighed and stood up walking to Draco he put a hand on his shoulder and smiled as he heard Draco repeating the comforts Harry had just recited to him

That smile quickly changed to a snarl as Blaise and Ron appeared at the top of the stairs. Draco stepped backwards, as Harry wrapped his arms protectively around him, including Pansy as she was still attached to Draco

"Come to make him miserable again??" Harry growled, Blaise shook his head, looking towards the ground

"Sorry"

Harry snorted but said nothing; Hermione patted Blaise on the shoulder as Ron sighed. Pansy and Draco were still wrapped securely in Harry's arms, but Pansy was beginning to calm down, she had stopped crying

"Better now?" Draco whispered as she pulled away and wiped her eyes, she gave him a small smile and turned toward Blaise. Drawing her wand, she touched it to his cheek and muttered a healing spell (remember Harry punched him) before she turned to Hermione with a silent plea, Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand, spelling Pany's face (all red and puffy from crying) back to normal

Draco sighed contentedly from Harry's arm, glad that Pans was okay again. Harry rested his head atop Draco's and stared at the group in front of them, almost laughing at Ron who had just spotted the food

"We have Care of Magical Creatures next" Hermione started looking at Draco "You ok to go?"

Draco turned around "Yeah I'm good to go" he stated, giving Harry a brilliant smile, Harry grinned back and leaned down, kissing him slowly

When they reemerged they turned back to the group and laughed at the shocked/gaping looks of their friends

"W-w-when did THAT happen???" Ron squeaked

"On the way up here" Harry nonchalantly, grabbing his bag and throwing Draco his

"We going or what??" Draco asked, biting back laughter at the still gaping looks of his friends

Hermione snapped out of it first, pulling her camera out of her pocket she grinned

"Ready"

…**..hi, well anyway, starting on RxH and BxP now, along with some more drama for Harry and Draco**

**Remember 100 reviews and you get the Christmas story (dammit, their at 95, I better write it now)**

**Review **


End file.
